1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a clamping device for use in connection with a connector assembly for mounting articles such as bicycles, wheelchairs and the like onto vehicles for safe transportation.
2. Discussion of the Invention
A number of different types of clamping devices for clamping structural members of articles such as bicycles and wheelchairs have been devised in the past. Many of these devices embody a number of separate component parts and are sometimes quite difficult to operate. Also many of the prior art devices are not well suited for use with a connector assembly adapted to be interconnected with transporting vehicles such an automobile or truck.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents which disclose various types of clamping devices: U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,802 issued to Woods; U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,895 issued to Lebre; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,929 issued to Webb.
Several kinds of apparatus embodying clamping devices have also been suggested for carrying articles such as bicycles, wheelchairs, and the like at the rear of passenger vehicles and trucks. In many instances, these prior art devices include a connector assembly which is detachably connected to the rear bumper of the vehicle by some type of interconnecting means. An article clamping subassembly is typically affixed to the connector assembly to clamp onto the article to be transported. Both the interconnecting means and the article clamping subassembly typically embody mechanical fasteners, such as nuts, bolts, washers and the like and various hand tools are required to connect and disconnect the apparatus to the vehicle and to connect the article to the clamping subassembly. Such devices are often cumbersome and inconvenient to use because they require that a number of different tools be carried in the vehicle at all times to accomplish the interconnection to the carrier structure with the vehicle bumper and to clamp the article within the clamping subassembly. Additionally, such devices are usually easily removable by persons intending to steal either the carrier assembly itself or the carrier assembly along with the article being carried thereby.
Exemplary of prior art bicycle carriers which are removably interconnected with the bumpers of automobiles or trucks are those devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,622 issued to McLain and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,341 issued to Copelind et al. The patent to Jordening, No. 4,437,599 discloses a prior art device for carrying bicycles or wheelchairs. However, the thrust of the latter identified patent is directed toward adaptation of an existing bicycle carrier to facilitate the carrying of a wheelchair.
The apparatus of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art devices by providing an apparatus which includes a connector assembly that is easily connected to the trailer hitch of a vehicle and a unique clamping device which is interconnected with a support member that comprises a part of the connector assembly. The clamping device is of a highly novel construction, is easy to operate and functions to positively and securely clamp onto a tubular member of the article to be transported such as the cross bar of a bicycle.